If Only We
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: Jika saja kau dan aku berasal dari dunia yang sama, aku pasti tidak akan ragu untuk menyebut kau dan aku sebagai kita. Shitsuo x Sakuraya. RUBYMOON SIDESTORY.


**IF ONLY WE**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Seandainya saja _kau_ dan _aku_ berasal dari dunia yang sama, aku pasti tidak akan ragu menyebut _kau_ dan _aku_ sebagai _kita_.

**Pairing :** Shitsuo x Sakuraya

**Warning :** **Prequel Rubymoon**. Almost poetry. Shounen ai. AU. Angst. OOCness, maybe.

**Disclaimer :** DURARARA! selamanya milik Ryohgo Narita

**Listening to :** Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

…

…_**Seandainya saja kau dan aku…**_

…

* * *

Langit kelabu terpantul dalam iris marun. Tubuhnya berbalut kimono merah muda yang lusuh dan kotor oleh bercak darah dan lumpur, terlentang tak bergerak dengan sekujur tubuh bernoda luka yang menganga dan bernanah. Ia mencoba bersuara meminta pertolongan, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah cairan pekat berbau karat.

Sedikit banyak, Sakuraya menyesali perbuatannya beberapa jam yang lalu –atau jangan-jangan, _beberapa hari yang lalu? Entahlah_… Menentang Yang Mulia seharusnya tidak menjadi salah satu pilihan dalam hidupnya yang singkat.

_ "Dinginkan kepalamu di dunia manusia sampai kau siap mengabdi padaku lagi."_

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Sakuraya dengar dari mulut Sang Ratu yang –dulu- begitu dipujanya. Ternyata, semua iblis itu sama saja. Tidak peduli jenis maupun jabatannya. Semuanya sama-sama memuakkan, bahkan untuk sesama iblis sendiri.

"Apa aku akan mati dalam kondisi seperti ini…?" Tak pernah sekali pun sejauh yang Sakuraya ingat, ia merasa begitu pesimis. Tetes air mulai turun dari langit, membasahi tanah yang sudah lembab oleh udara musim penghujan. Sakuraya menggigil, merasakan tubuhnya semakin terasa nyeri oleh udara dan air dingin yang menghujam langsung padanya. "Apa aku memang harus kembali dan memohon maaf, ya…?" Gumam Sakuraya dalam pikirannya yang semakin berkabut.

Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap dan hampa sebelum Sakuraya sempat mempertimbangkan pilihannya kembali.

.

.

.

Pertama kali Sakuraya bertemu orang itu adalah ketika ia membuka mata untuk kedua kalinya sejak ia dibuang ke dunia manusia. Alas kasur yang empuk dan hangat alih-alih tanah yang berjamur. Kamar yang terang alih-alih pemandangan hutan. Perban-perban membalut rapi lukanya yang sudah dibasuh bersih dengan cairan berbau manis. Dan di tengah kesadarannya yang masih mengambang, Sakuraya melihatnya.

Manusia.

Usia yang masih sangat muda.

Dan harum ini… _wah, wah_, ia pasti akan jadi makanan penutup yang sangat lezat untuk Yang Mulia.

Bijih mata berwarna kuning terang milik anak manusia itu bertemu dengan iris magenta sang Iblis yang masih tampak begitu lemah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakuraya menatap langsung mata seorang manusia.

Berbeda dengan sorot mata kaum-kaumnya, anak manusia ternyata memiliki mata yang lebih… _hidup_?

"Aku tidak tahu obat dari dunia manusia mempunyai efek untuk iblis atau tidak." Kata anak manusia itu. "Kuharap kau tidak membuat keributan dan segera pergi dari sini begitu luka-lukamu sembuh. Ayahku akan memotong jariku sebagai hukuman karena aku menolong makhluk yang seharusnya kami eksorsi…"

Sakuraya tidak bisa menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk mencerna kata-kata manusia berambut pirang ini. Satu hal yang ia tahu…

…Ia merasa harga dirinya hancur, karena nyawanya baru saja diselamatkan oleh makhluk yang lazimnya menjadi makanannya.

* * *

…

**Jika saja _kau_ dan _aku_ adalah sama**

**_Kau_ dan _aku _pasti bisa hidup bahagia**

.

_**Kita **adalah teman sejak kecil. Dari lahir sampai remaja, dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekolah menengah, tidak ada tahun dimana **kita** tidak saling menatap. **Kita **tumbuh bersama-sama; **kita **bermain bersama, menjelajahi dunia bersama, bertukar kisah bersama. Segalanya **kita **lalui bersama-sama, dalam rasa cinta yang tiada tara._

…

* * *

Sakuraya mulai mengenalnya sedikit demi sedikit selagi tubuhnya masih belum bisa beranjak dari atas tempat tidur.

Nama anak manusia itu adalah Shitsuo. Ia berasal dari keluarga eksorsis –pembasmi iblis- yang cukup terkemuka di daerah itu. Ia tinggal sendirian di pedalaman hutan untuk meditasi dan pendalaman ilmu sebelum upacara kedewasaan yang akan ia terima akhir tahun ini. Dan kedatangan Sakuraya jelas mengacaukan semuanya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Itu bukanlah kali pertama Sakuraya menanyakannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendesak Shitsuo untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi manusia itu sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"Betapa kasarnya. Aku menolongmu, dan kau bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih. Apa pertanyaanmu itu agak kurang sopan?" dengus Shitsuo.

Maka Sakuraya pun memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia sadar kalau dirinya dan manusia ini sama-sama tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di ruangan yang sama. Shitsuo merawatnya baik-baik hanya supaya Sakuraya cepat sembuh dan pergi dari rumahnya.

"…Sudah berapa lama aku disini?" setelah menyerah dengan pertanyaannya sebelumnya, Sakuraya memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan lain. Setidaknya, pembicaraan apapun yang bisa menuntun atmosfer ini ke arah yang lebih baik. Justru karena Sakuraya tidak begitu suka manusia, ia berusaha menciptakan suasana yang bisa membuatnya sedikit nyaman berada di sini.

"Hampir tiga minggu." Dan manusia itu agak susah diajak bekerja sama rupanya. Jawaban singkat yang dingin itu jelas tidak membawanya ke mana-mana.

"Oh ya? Cukup lama juga…" gumam Sakuraya.

Shitsuo tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia duduk diam di sisi ranjang tempat Sakuraya duduk manis, mengupas dan memotong-motong buah dengan begitu terampil. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan piring kecil berisi potongan buah itu di atas pangkuan Sakuraya, menawarkan si iblis untuk memakannya.

Sakuraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apel?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Tidak suka?" Shitsuo agaknya sedikit terkejut, baru tahu kalau yang namanya iblis ternyata juga suka pilih-pilih makanan.

"Ah, tidak. Kupikir, manusia menyebut apel sebagai buah terlarang? Ternyata kau memakannya dengan bebas." Gumam Sakuraya sambil mengangkat satu potong apel yang sudah menancap di ujung garpu.

"…Fuh."

Sakuraya mengerjap, kaget. _Manusia itu… apa ia baru saja tertawa_?

"Itu dongeng lama. Kisah penciptaan manusia pertama di bumi, yang katanya apel adalah buah pengetahuan, sekaligus buah yang menyebabkan manusia jatuh dalam dosa." Kata Shitsuo. "Tapi, tentu tidak ada hubungannya dengan apel yang kau makan sekarang. Lagipula, tidak ada yang tahu apa buah terlarang itu memang apel atau bukan. Orang-orang hanya berasumsi karena kisah itu menyebutkan bahwa buahnya berwarna merah, dan apel adalah buah yang mencolok karena warna merahnya."

Sakuraya hanya mengangguk paham sambil memasukkan potongan buah itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Ah, ini enak."

"Jangan bilang, ini pertama kalinya kau memakan apel?" tanya Shitsuo.

Sakuraya menatap Shitsuo heran. "Tentu saja _kami_ tidak pernah memakannya. Makanan seperti ini tidak akan pernah membuat kami kenyang. Sebagai seorang eksorsis, kau pasti tahu apa makanan kami yang benar, kan?"

Shitsuo hanya tersenyum. Sakuraya hanya menatap diam ketika manusia itu beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

* * *

…

**Jika saja _kau_ dan _aku_ lebih jujur pada perasaan ini,**

**Pasti tidak sulit bagi _kau_ dan _aku_ untuk saling memahami**

**.**

_Dulu, aku mengenalmu sebagai kakak tetangga yang baik hati. Dulu, kau mengenalku sebagai adik kelas yang manis. Sekarang, **kita** mengenalkan satu sama lain sebagai sepasang kekasih. Itulah jawaban yang membuat orangtua **kita** terbelalak dalam keterkejutan dan kegirangan, dan menghujani **kita** dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat pipi **kita **bersemu malu._

_..._

* * *

Sekian lama tinggal di atap yang sama bersama Shitsuo, Sakuraya semakin sadar akan perubahan yang terjadi pada manusia itu dari hari ke hari.

Pertama, Sakuraya sadar kalau hubungannya dengan Shitsuo membaik. Shitsuo tidak lagi sedingin dulu ketika ia mengunjungi Sakuraya untuk mengobati lukanya, mengantar makanan, maupun sekedar membawakan sesuatu –seperti bacaan, gambar, atau benda-benda lain yang tidak pernah Sakuraya lihat- untuk sekedar melepaskannya dari rasa bosan karena tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Shitsuo kini selalu memulai semuanya dengan senyum dan pertanyaan ringan, seperti 'bagaimana keadaanmu?' atau 'apa saja yang terjadi selama aku pergi?'. Hal-hal kecil yang mampu membuat Sakuraya sedikit –ah, tidak, SANGAT- terhibur. Sakuraya pun sadar akan adanya perubahan di balik sorot mata kuning cerah itu. Sorot mata itu kini berubah menjadi sangat bersahabat, penuh perhatian, dan… ah, apa ya? Ada sesuatu yang sangat dalam tersirat di sana, namun Sakuraya tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya dalam kata-kata.

_Kenapa hubungan kami jadi sangat baik begini? Padahal jika semua berjalan sesuai kodratnya, harusnya kami sudah saling membunuh…_

Namun, Sakuraya tidak peduli. Toh, perubahan ini adalah perubahan yang membuatnya tersenyum. Ah, seandainya saja Sakuraya bisa sedikit lebih jujur tentang perasaannya, Sakuraya tanpa ragu akan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin selamanya seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin pergi dari sisi Shitsuo. _Ia ingin terus bersama Shitsuo._

Sakuraya yakin ini bukanlah perubahan yang buruk…

Yah… _walau_…

…Ada juga perubahan yang sangat mengusiknya, membuatnya menjadi sedikit sulit untuk tersenyum.

Sakuraya sadar, hari makin hari, tubuh Shitsuo makin kurus dan pucat. Dulu saat Sakuraya pertama kali menatapnya, Shitsuo bagaikan sebatang pohon yang tumbuh di musim semi. Tubuhnya tampak begitu tegap dan kokoh, kulitnya yang kuning langsat tampak begitu segar, sampai-sampai Sakuraya sempat berpikir bahwa manusia ini pastilah sangat lezat. Tapi, sekarang? Shitsuo seperti pohon tua yang mulai layu di musim dingin. Sakuraya memperhatikan jejak urat-urat dan kontur tulangnya yang makin tampak jelas di permukaan kulitnya yang semakin pucat. Sakuraya pernah mendengar, itu adalah tanda-tanda manusia yang sedang jatuh sakit.

"Apa? Aku sakit? Kau berlebihan, Sakuraya…" jawab Shitsuo sambil tertawa ketika Sakuraya mencoba menanyakan hal itu. "Ini hanya karena sedang musim dingin, kok. Kalau masalah aku yang semakin kurus, akhir-akhir ini bahan makanan memang sedang berkurang.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah memberiku makan dengan makanan manusia." Kata Sakuraya. "Aku masih bisa tetap hidup walau tidak makan itu. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

Shitsuo kembali tertawa. "Lantas kau akan makan apa? Memakan manusia?" sang eksorsis muda itu pun meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup daging beraroma lezat di atas meja tepat di samping Sakuraya. "Ayolah, aku sengaja membuat porsi untuk dua orang. Menyia-nyiakan makanan itu jauh lebih jahat."

Sakuraya menelan ludah. Memang, makanan yang dibuat Shitsuo mampu menekan rasa laparnya sehingga ia tidak perlu lepas kendali dan menyerang manusia. Tapi, ia mulai merasa bahwa ia tidak akan sanggup memakan makanan ini… Apalagi jika Shitsuo sedang berada di dekatnya.

Karena aroma tidak sedap yang terpancar dari tubuh Shitsuo, semakin hari semakin jelas dan pekat, merupakan pertanda bahwa umur manusia itu tidak akan lama lagi.

* * *

…

**Jika saja _kau_ dan _aku_ memiliki masa hidup yang sama**

**_Kau_ dan _aku_ tidak perlu takut akan waktu yang akan membunuh salah satu dari _kau_ dan _aku_**

.

_**Kita** mulai sibuk akan rencana masa depan. **Kita** mulai mempersiapkan segala macam keperluan untuk resepsi pernikahan. **Kita** memesan baju pengantin bersama-sama, menentukan lokasi pernikahan bersama-sama, menyebarkan undangan bersama-sama. Dan hari itu pun tiba dengan begitu cepat. Aku mengucapkan sumpah. Dan kau memasangkan cincin di jari manisku. Diiringi sorak bahagia para kerabat dan sahabat, **kita** menyusuri karpet putih bertabur bunga aneka warna._

…

* * *

Salju turun dari kemarin malam, membuat lantai hutan bagaikan diselimuti permadani putih. Sakuraya nekat keluar rumah walau tahu luka di tubuhnya bisa saja bertambah parah akibat udara yang membeku. Shitsuo pamit padanya kemarin malam, katanya ada klien yang minta tolong padanya untuk membasmi siluman di sekitar hutan. Namun sampai kini fajar menyingsing, Sakuraya tidak juga mendengar pintu depan rumah itu terbuka lagi.

Sakuraya menemukan Shitsuo. Di tengah-tengah hutan yang kini bermandikan cahaya fajar.

Di tengah hamparan putih yang menyelimuti lantai hutan, tubuh itu terbaring tidak bergerak di tengah kubangan merah. Sebuah luka yang memanjang dari bahu sampai perut samping nyaris merobeknya menjadi dua. Tubuhnya yang tersembunyi oleh tumpukan salju telah membiru dan membeku.

"_Aku akan kembali besok pagi. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku pulang, ya_…"

Begitu melihat pemandangan itu, Sakuraya langsung sadar bahwa Shitsuo tidak akan pernah bisa menepati kata-katanya.

Sakuraya berlutut di sampingnya, menyingkirkan semua serpihan salju yang menumpuk di atas tubuhnya. Bijih mata yang dahulu tampak begitu cerah dan bercahaya kini hanya menatap kosong tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sakuraya kini paham kenapa banyak makhluk dari dunianya yang begitu pesimis, bahkan membenci makhluk bernama manusia.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang hangat.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang penuh dengan semangat hidup.

Manusia adalah makhluk dengan jiwa yang cantik dan tulus.

Manusia adalah makhluk dengan hati yang tegar dan kuat, tak akan mudah hancur walau tubuh mereka begitu rapuh.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang begitu… _sempurna_.

Harusnya, manusia menjadi makhluk yang paling disegani oleh makhluk-makhluk lain sebangsa Sakuraya. Paling dilindungi. Paling dipuji. Bahkan paling dicintai.

Tapi, kini Sakuraya paham. _Inilah_ yang membuat makhluk-makhluk sebangsanya begitu menjauhi manusia…

…Hidup manusia begitu pendek. Sangat, _sangat _pendek sampai-sampai begitu menakutkan bagi mereka. Sebintik kuman penyakit saja bisa membunuh mereka. Sebutir peluru atau sebilah pisau pun bisa meremukkan mereka. Bahkan waktu sekali pun bisa menghancurkan mereka.

Kehilangan makhluk yang begini indah dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, wajar saja kalau makhluk-makhluk lain begitu enggan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan manusia.

"Mungkin memang benar bahwa aku dan kamu harusnya tidak bersama." Bisik Sakuraya pelan. Jemarinya masih bersentuhan dengan wajah Shitsuo yang membeku. "Sejak awal, iblis dan manusia ada bukan untuk bersama-sama."

"…Harusnya kau membunuhku. Harusnya aku memakanmu. Atau setidaknya, harusnya kau tidak menolongku dan membiarkanku saja mati saat itu. Atau setidaknya, harusnya aku tidak menerima kebaikanmu dan langsung saja menyerangmu di saat kau lengah…"

_Kesalahan yang __**kau**__ dan __**aku**__ perbuat di masa lalu…_

_ …Kini membuat **kau **dan **aku** tersesat di jalan yang berujung pada maut._

"…Kenapa?" Sakuraya mulai merasakan napasnya semakin berat. Dadanya semakin sakit. Matanya semakin perih. "Padahal… seandainya saja kau dan aku berasal dari dunia yang sama…"

"…Aku tidak akan ragu untuk menyebut _kau_ dan _aku _sebagai _**kita**_."

Tetes bening air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata Sakuraya, membasahi pipinya dan membuatnya merasa semakin kedinginan. Ia tidak tahu, kehilangan seseorang ternyata bisa sedingin ini. Sepahit ini. Seperih ini…

_Kenapa hidup manusia dan iblis harus begitu berbeda…?_

Sakuraya mulai terisak pelan. Di tengah padang putih yang membeku, ia meringkuk seorang diri, memeluk tubuh Shitsuo yang tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi. Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan bermunculan menyesakkan hatinya. Beratus-ratus penyesalan menyayat batinnya. Beribu-ribu ungkapan cinta bisu terucap oleh bibirnya.

Tapi, semuanya sudah terlambat…

…Sebanyak apapun pertanyaan, penyesalan, maupun ungkapan cinta yang ia rasakan, Shitsuo tidak akan bisa lagi kembali.

_Manusia _ini tidak akan bisa lagi kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

…

…_**TUNGGU**_…

Sebuah jawaban tiba-tiba muncul di benak Sakuraya. Ia menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah Shitsuo. Iris magentanya membelalak, terkejut oleh pemikiran yang baru saja menawarkan padanya sebuah jalan keluar. Jalan keluar yang akan menyelesaikan semua perbedaan ini.

Sakuraya nyaris saja menjerit ketakutan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Pemikiran itu… Betapa rendahnya! Kejam! Menjijikan! Najis! Sungguh egois jika ia melakukan hal itu untuk membawa Shitsuo kembali kepadanya!

…_**TAPI–**_ …

…_**Inilah satu-satunya jalan…**_

Sebelum Sakuraya sadar, ia sudah menguraikan ikatan perban yang melilit tangan kanannya. Benar dugaannya, lukanya kembali terbuka karena udara dingin. Darah merah segar menetes-netes dari mulut lukanya.

Sakuraya merasakan napasnya memburu. Sesak. Ia menopang leher Shitsuo di pangkuannya dan membuka mulutnya perlahan, mengarahkan aliran darah dari tangannya tepat ke atas mulut Shitsuo. Sakuraya terbelalak. Waktu seakan bergerak sangat lambat ketika butir cairan merah itu terjun bebas dan masuk tepat ke dalama mulut Shitsuo.

"…_Kita, para iblis dengan darah murni memiliki kekuatan untuk mengikat kontrak dengan makhluk apapun untuk menjadikannya pelayan kita. Caranya mudah. Buat mereka meminum darah kita tanpa perlawanan. Jika hati dan jiwanya tidak memberontak, dia akan menjadi pelayan kita sampai mati dengan usia yang sama abadinya dengan kita_."

Itu adalah penjelasan yang pernah Sakuraya dengar dari Yang Mulia.

"_Makhluk apa pun? Makhluk itu akan memiliki usia yang sama panjangnya dengan kita? Walaupun… makhluk itu adalah manusia_…?"

"…_**Walaupun makhluk itu adalah manusia yang sudah mati sekalipun**_."

Dan ketika darah Sakuraya itu sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh Shitsuo… Ketika luka di tubuh Shitsuo perlahan kembali menumbuhkan daging dan menutup sempurna… Ketika sorot kehidupan kembali mewarnai iris kuning cerah itu…

"…Tuan Muda… Sakuraya…?"

…Sakuraya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh penyesalan.

Semuanya sudah **terlambat**… Dan semuanya sudah **selesai**.

"Selamat pagi, Shitsuo…"

* * *

…

…

**Jika saja ini adalah kenyataan,**

**_Kau_ dan _aku_ pasti adalah makhluk yang paling bahagia di seluruh bumi**

.

_**Kita** sama-sama membangun sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. **Kita** akan memiliki seorang anak. **Kita **akan membesarkannya dalam rumah tangga yang sejahtera. Anak **kita** akan memanggil **kita** dengan sebutan 'ibu' yang paling baik hati dan 'ayah' yang paling membanggakan. **Kita** melalui hari-hari penuh kebahagiaan bersama-sama. **Kita** menyaksikan anak **kita** tumbuh dewasa bersama-sama. Dan suatu saat nanti,** kita** pun akan meninggalkan dunia ini dalam damai… bersama-sama._

…

…

[ _Setelah itu…_ ]

**Setelah itu…**

[ _Ah… apa harus kulanjutkan lagi?_ ]

**Ah, masakan kisah ini harus kuteruskan lagi?**

[ _Itu tidak penting, menurutku…_ ]

**Itu sama sekali bukanlah hal yang penting…**

[ _Karena yang penting, kami saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia selamanya_ ]

**Karena toh…**

…**Semua ini kan, hanya SEANDAINYA…**

**.**

* * *

_**YA**_

**_SEANDAINYA SAJA KISAH INI ADALAH _NYATA**

* * *

…

…

Setidaknya, walaupun kini mereka hidup sebagai tuan dan pelayan…

…Mereka tak perlu takut lagi waktu akan memisahkan mereka.

Mereka akan terus bersama.

Sampai tiba saatnya garis merah takdir memutuskan untuk menghentikan perjalanan kisah mereka.

…

…

* * *

**END**

* * *

…

…

**OMAKE**

( …_once upon a dream_… )

.

**Sebuah batu mirah yang berlumuran darah, melotot garang bagai monster kelaparan**

**Pemuda bermata rubi dengan tubuh yang dirantai, menjerit dan meronta putus asa**

**Tiga orang berjubah hitam dengan pedang dan pistol, menatap dengan penuh nafsu membunuh**

Entah kapan Sakuraya melihat mimpi penanda masa depan itu,

Tapi Sakuraya tahu, bahwa itulah saatnya…

…Itulah saatnya garis merah takdir akan bekerja dan mengakhiri semuanya.

…

…

* * *

**A/N :** hayooo kemarin siapa yang minta side-story tentang Shitsuo x Sakuraya dari **Rubymoon** ? ? ? ? Yap, karena ada yang minta dan saya pikir itu ide yang bagus, jadilah fic ini. Dan iyaa, saya tahu anda pasti tidak puas dengan fic yang masih ngegantung ini. Pasti bukannya menjawab, malah menambah rasa penasaran. Yaah, namanya juga sehari jadi _minna_. Mohon maaf yaa…

Oke, akhir kata, semoga ada yang mau berbaik hati meninggalkan review untuk fic ini.

Salam damai,

Shinju.


End file.
